So close
by eny-phantom
Summary: Tenerte tan cerca es lo que mas quiero ahora....es lo que más quiero para siempre. "-Por favor...No...-en mi voz ya se podía escuchar el sollozo que luchaba por salir de mi garganta. -¿Por qué no?-preguntó mientras buscaba mi mirada."


Bueno, aquí les presento otro one-shoot que me vino de la nada y que escribí en un golpe de inspiración que me llegó al escuchar la sanción "So close" del soundtrack de la película de Disney "Encantada". Les recomiendo oírla mientras leen.

Espero que les gusté, yo no los molesto más. ¡A leer!

* * *

**So Close**

Baile de fin de cursos. Mi tortura personal. De verdad, de no haber sido obligatorio venir, ni se me hubiera ocurrido poner un pie por aquí. Detesto bailar, detesto los eventos sociales falsos y superficiales, y en especial a esas hipócritas que abrazan a cada idiota que se atraviese en su camino, con lágrimas en los ojos y diciendo "Te voy a extrañar mucho"sin saber realmente quién es y sin importarle un comino.

CofcofPaulinacofcof...

Estaba sentada, metida en un vestido que afortunadamente había podido elegir yo, esperando que llegara la media noche, por que mis padres hasta esa hora enviarían una bochornosa limusina para que me rescatara y me llevara a casa. Analizaba con lujo de detalle las baldosas del piso en un poco exitoso intento de que el tiempo pasara más rápido cuando oí su voz. Una voz que hubiera reconocido entre millones y que minaba todas mis defensas en un solo milisegundo.

—Hum... Bueno, no te ves tan mal como creí.

Levanté la vista tratando de disimular la sonrisa que ya asomaba a mis labios. Frente a mí estaba Danny, mirándome con unos divertidos ojos azules, sonriéndome y tendiéndome la mano.

—Debes estar bromeando. Sabes que no sé bailar. Créeme, no querrás intentarlo—dije ligeramente fastidiada.

—¡Bah! Apuesto que bailas mejor de lo que crees. Además yo tampoco soy Fred Astaire, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

Dudé, pero a fin de cuentas supuse que bailar no sería tan malo si bailaba con mi mejor amigo. Tal vez incluso lograra hacerlo divertido.

Me levanté y dejé a su mano guiarme entre el gentío. Podía sentir sus miradas penetrantes, casi tan claramente como si escuchara sus cuchicheos de "¡Por favor! Que no me vengan con que no están juntos. Son una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra."

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba ignorar el taladrar de las miradas en mi nuca y me abría paso entre las acarameladas parejas que bailaban lentamente abrazadas.

Danny se detuvo y me colocó frente a él. Puso mis manos detrás de su cuello y con las suyas sujetó mi cintura. Comenzamos a movernos lenta y rítmicamente en círculos; sus profundos ojos azules miraban dentro de los míos con intensidad, lo que hizo que comenzara a olvidar dónde estaba.

No importaba lo que hiciera, no podía evitar perderme en el mar de su mirada y menos estando tan cerca de él.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
_

Sentí como si todo el mundo a mi alrededor desapareciera. De pronto, sólo estábamos él y yo, solos en medio de la pista. Con nuestras miradas encontrándose, no me importó nada más. El tenerlo a tan sólo una centímetros de mí era lo único que quería en ese momento; era lo único que quería para siempre. Sus dedos en mi espalda, su mejilla apoyada en mi coronilla, su aliento rozando mi oreja...

_So close, together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

Su contacto me hacía sentir viva, como si emergiera del agua y pudiera respirar otra vez; la calidez de su piel sobre la mía reanimaba los débiles latidos de mi corazón, hasta hacerme sentir que estaba a punto de estallar. Sentía que la sangre corría por mis venas otra vez, a diferencia de la dificultad para respirar con tranquilidad durante sus ausencias. Su presencia era como una droga para mí; sabía que estaba mal, que no debería desearla con tanto ahínco, pero no podía vivir sin él.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close _

¿Para que negarlo? Le amaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto; hace tiempo que lo sabía y Dios sabe que intenté sacármelo de la cabeza, pero no pude. Simplemente por que no podía evitar pensar en él: en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en los incontables momentos felices que he pasado a su lado... No podía evitar imaginarme a su lado, mi mano entrelazada con la suya, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra propia felicidad. No podía evitar pensar en el " ¿Qué pasaría si..?

Pero debería.

No importaba cuánto lo quisiera, no podíamos estar juntos. Él estaba felizmente enamorado de su novia, Valerie Gray. Yo tenía que soportar todos los días aquella radiante sonrisa que se dibujaba casi permanentemente en su rostro por la certeza del amor que él y su novia compartían. Lo veía todos los días derramando pura y verdadera felicidad por las orejas y no necesitaba preguntarle cual era la razón.

Más de una vez quise hablarle acerca de mis sentimientos, pero, ¿Qué le iba a decir? 'Te amo Danny, quédate a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas y ámame para siempre' Dios, no. 'Valerie no es buena para ti, yo te puedo amar mas y mejor que ella...' Yo sabía que eso no estaba ni cerca de ser verdad. Valerie lo quería, lo cuidaba, era la pareja perfecta para él. Danny era tan feliz a su lado que no quería estropear su alegría por nada del mundo. Incluso aunque llegara a considerarlo, no quería ponerlo en el dilema de tener que elegir entre Valerie y yo.

¡Que más quisiera que tenerlo junto a mí! Poder besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle sin temor a herir a nadie cuánto lo quiero...Estar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, los dos solos sin importarnos la hora ni el lugar; vivir el día para nosotros sin ninguna clase de represión por parte de nadie. Estar entre sus brazos por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far_

_we are..._

_so close_

Danny levanto la cabeza y su movimiento me hizo mirarle. Me miraba a los ojos de una manera tan penetrante que me hizo sentir inexplicablemente cohibida; noté que me había ruborizado y maldije a mis traicioneras mejillas. Él sonrió y con el dorso de su mano acarició mi mejilla.

—Qué bien...Lo único que le faltaba a tu rostro: un poco de color.

Yo bajé la mirada y luché por que las lágrimas no llegaran a mis ojos. ¿Por qué se comportaba así de repente? ¿Qué no sabía que cuando decía cosas como esa me dolía como si me clavara una estaca en el corazón? Me dolía por que sentía que sus palabras me elevaban al cielo con vanas ilusiones y luego la lógica de los hechos me bajaba de un violento tirón y me azotaba contra el piso. Todo en tan sólo un segundo.

Tomó mi mentón delicadamente entre sus dedos y me levantó la cara. Escruté sus ojos color cielo mientras trataba de adivinar que se proponía. La respuesta llegó cuando sentí la ligera presión en su mano que dirigía mi rostro hacía el de él. Nuestros labios se encontraban ya a pocos centímetros de distancia cuando, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a galoparse en mis ojos, aparté la cara.

—Por favor...no...—en mi voz ya se podía escuchar el sollozo que luchaba por salir de mi garganta.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Danny mientras buscaba mi mirada— Sé que quieres...y yo también quiero.

—Si, pero...—respiré profundo para no estallar en llanto—¿Significa lo mismo para ti que para mí? Yo creo que no. Si me besas, ¿Qué pasará mañana con Valerie?

Danny bajó la cabeza, admitiendo la derrota. Por supuesto que no iba a renunciar a ella. Y yo no se lo iba a pedir.

En silencio, me aparté de él. Pude oír como abría la boca para decir algo, pero seguí caminando sin escuchar que pronunciara una palabra. Salí del gimnasio con las lágrimas ya corriendo libremente por mis mejillas y me refugié en la oscuridad de la noche.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close...  
So close...  
And still... so far_

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por que para ser franca yo estoy muy orgullosa.

Si disfrutaron con lo que escribí me deben un review :D

Si no, bueno, ayúdenme a mejorar, díganme qué no les gustó y por que :P

**Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!! Review°!!...Porfaas°!!!**

Besos de chocolate relleno de baileys°!!![yum°!!]


End file.
